RedWarrior scenes
by JillJones123
Summary: This is a collection of RedWarrior scenes staring Ruby and Mulan, featuring holidays and dates.
1. Chapter 1

RedWarroir scenes

Scene 1

Christmas

Ruby had just finished putting the lights around the tree when Mulan came in the room with a box of ornaments.  
"Remind me again why we're spending so much time putting trinkets on a tree?" Mulan asked.  
"It's a tradition. The tree is the heart of Christmas." Ruby said.  
"And somewhere is this tradition a big man breaks into your house and leaves a gift?" Mulan was still getting used to this land. She lived in the Enchanted Forest all her life until a few months ago.  
"He comes in through the chimney," Ruby said casually.  
"This is almost as weird as the tradition where little kids ask strangers for candy."  
"No one is really strangers on this town. And Christmas is much more...joyful. There's cheery music and holiday movies. You'll love it."  
Mulan smiled.  
Ruby opened the container of ornaments and said, "let's get to decorating."  
Mulan picked up the first ornament. It was a wooden snowman. Ruby picked up one with a bell on it.  
After a few minutes Mulan picked up an ornament that said "Baby's first Christmas." Ruby saw it as she went to pick up another ornament.  
"Oh," Ruby said. "That was part of the curse. Obviously I didn't celebrate my first Christmas in this land."  
"Isn't everything from the curse?" Mulan asked.  
"Um, yes," Ruby tucked her hair behind her ear and picked up an ornament with a cat in a sled.  
"This tradition is for families." Mulan realized.  
"Yeah," Ruby hung up the ornament.  
"Back in our land, what did you hand on your tree?" Mulan asked.  
Ruby turned to face Mulan. "We made a lot of our ornaments."  
"Why don't we do that, instead of putting up all these decoys."  
"They're tradition," Ruby stated.  
"From a curse."  
"I've always celebrated Christmas-"  
"Not this way."  
Ruby crossed her arms. "This is Storybrooke and yeah things are different. Sure my memories are back but a part of me is still Ruby, the woman who celebrates Christmas with plastic ornaments."  
"And a fairy?" Mulan pulled out the Angel tree topper.  
"It's an Angel," Ruby grabbed it.  
"As opposed to?"  
Ruby sighed, "A star."  
"That seems more traditional than a toy angel."  
"How is a star traditional?"  
"It was traditional to you once."  
"Over 30 years ago."  
"Time stood still. It's more like 3 years." Mulan folded her arms.  
"This is Ruby's Christmas. This is how I want to celebrate it, please."  
"I don't just why you still call yourself that. Your name is Red."  
"Not here."  
"Well I'm Mulan, in the Enchanted Forest and this land, unless you've given me another name."  
Ruby shook her head and walked outside.

Ruby walked to the library and visited Belle.  
"Hey Ruby," Belle greeted her.  
"Hey." Ruby managed.  
"Here for a book?" Belle asked. "I've just read this one," she held up a copy of "Pride and Prejudice, "and it's wonderful. Actually has a happy ending."  
"How refreshing from all the tragic love stories you've read lately."  
"I didn't know they would be tragic until I read them." The counter had a snow globe on it and a round snowman was on the other end. Instrumental Christmas music played on the radio.  
"That's alright. I'm not here for any love story."  
"How about a fantasy? Or a historical-"  
"I'm not here for a book."  
"Oh. What's going on?" Belle's excitement lessened.  
"What's it like celebrating Christmas with Rumplestiltskin?" Ruby blurted.  
Belle was surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"  
"How do you two celebrate it? I mean you used to celebrate with your father and with all sorts of decorations. And your husband doesn't seem like the festive type."  
Belle smiled. "We make compromises. That's how relationships work. And Rumple is very festive. He loves to put out with all the decorations around our home."  
"So your traditions are different because your here, in this land?"  
"It's different but there is some of the Enchanted Forest within our festivities." Belle said. "We made these little cotton snowmen together. We're together, so of course our traditions will change, but that's not a bad thing."

After a half hour, Ruby walked over to Mary Margaret's loft. David, Henry, baby Neal, and Emma were there too. Their tree was fully decorated with lights, tinsel, and ornaments. On their counter was a ceramic Santa with a sled full of real candy. There were stockings hung up on the mantel, and room smelled of peppermint.  
"Hi Ruby," Mary Margaret greeted her.  
"Hi. This place looks great." Ruby said.  
"Thanks," Mary Margaret smiled.  
"Do you want some hot cocoa?" Emma offered.  
"No, that's alright. I won't be staying long. Just dropping in to see how you're all doing." Ruby said.  
"Everything's great," Henry said. "Tomorrow's Christmas."  
"Yes, the morning of unwrapping presents, and the pancake breakfast, and party at Granny's," Emma listed.  
"How are you and Mulan celebrating your first Christmas together?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"Still working out the details."  
"It's not about the details," Emma said. "You can try all you want to make a day perfect but it probably won't be and that's okay. You can't control everything. Sometimes we need to just be okay with what happens."  
Ruby looked at Emma and nodded.

Ruby returned to the apartment building. As she walked up the steps to their apartment, she heard the sound of joyful music growing closer.  
Ruby opened the front door and gasped. The tree was lit and all decorated (minus the tree topper). The Christmas quilt Granny made was displayed on their sofa. "It's the most wonderful time of the year" played.  
Ruby saw Mulan in the corner and smiled at her. "You did all this?"  
Mulan said, "After you left I felt really bad about what I said. So I did this your way. I got the rest of the decorations out of the closet and put them out. I spent a few minutes trying to figure out that music machine bit as you can hear, I got it working."  
"This is incredible Mulan," Ruby walked over to her. "But you weren't wrong. This isn't just my Christmas, it's ours. We need to make our own traditions. So...anything you want to put up on the mantel or put up on. The tree?"  
Mulan said, "I'm still getting the hang of this tradition to be able to make any changes."  
Ruby placed her hand on the side of Mulan's face, her fingers between Mulan's ears and the two connected by their foreheads.

The next morning the two opened each other's gifts. Ruby opened Mulan's gift first. Ruby received a faux leopard coat. She put it on and hugged Mulan. Mulan opened her gift. She blushed when she held up the red nighty.  
For breakfast they walked over to Granny's and bought cinnamon rolls. They ate them back at their apartment.  
Ruby suggested watching a movie and let Mulan choose. She decided on "Miracle on 34th Street." Next they watched the animated "Frosty the Snowman," then "How the Grinch stole Christmas."  
At about 4pm, they headed over to Granny's diner. Everyone was there even Jefferson, Grace, Dr. Whale, Aurora, Philip, Astrid, Tink, and Kathryn. Everyone mingled and was happy. Ruby and Mulan helped Granny serve the feast on the counter. There was a huge ham and chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, rolls, cranberries, fruit salad, green bean casserole, and Mac and cheese. There was at least 5 of everything.  
For dessert there were 5 different kinds of cakes (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, confetti, and angel food) and ice cream (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, rocky road, and mint chocolate chip).

When Ruby and Mulan returned home arm in arm, Ruby took another look at their tree. Mulan went up to her.  
"You know it think the tree looks great without a tree topper," Ruby said.  
Mulan leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder.  
"It doesn't need a special topping. It's beautiful just the way it is. I love this tree." Ruby continued. She turned to face Mulan. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."  
"Yeah, it was fun." Mulan said.  
"It was the best because I spent it with you." Ruby leaned in and kissed Mulan. When their kiss ended, the two woman smiled.  
"Merry Christmas." Mulan beamed.  
"Merry Christmas." Ruby held Mulan's hand as they continued to smile at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Karaoke

Ruby came into her apartment and walked over to Mulan sitting on the couch. Ruby smiled at her and sat down with her.

Mulan looked up at Ruby and gave her a look. "What?" Mulan asked.

Ruby grinned, "How would you like to do something fun tonight?"

"Fun, like what?" Mulan asked.

Ruby smiled, "Karaoke."

Mulan thought for a second. "Singing? In front of people?"

"Yeah. It will be fun," Ruby chimed.

"I didn't know Storybrooke had a karaoke bar."

"We didn't, until just now. It's the grand opening."

"So it will full. Of people. To see us. Sing."

"Come on, Mulan. It will be great. Trust me." Ruby grabbed Mulan's hand.

"There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"Nope," Ruby laughed.

Mulan shook her head, playfully. "Alright. But we're only doing one song."

Mulan and Ruby walked into _Lily's,_ the name of the karaoke bar. The place was full of Storybrooke residents. The seven dwarves were all hanging out together. Tinkerbell was there and Dr. Whale was hitting on her. Tink wasn't in the mood. Kathryn Nolan and Fredrick were there too. Maleficent came in and talked to her daughter briefly.

Lily went up on the stage and gave a brief announcement to everyone. "Hello everyone. How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd cheered. Mulan flinched. "Great. Well we all know why we're here. For some Karaoke. The sign up sheet is with August," she pointed at him and he winked at her. Lily smiled back. "So let's get started." She walked off stage and waited for the first singer to go up.

Grumpy and Nova went up on stage and sang a song. They were the first ones up. Many were impressed by Nova's voice. Next up was Happy, then Tink, and then Ruby and Mulan.

Ruby held Mulan's hand as they walked on stage.

Ruby grabbed the microphone and handed another to Mulan, who stared at Ruby, uncertain. Ruby flicked the mic, motioning Mulan to take it. Mulan eased her shoulders and took the second mic.

Ruby faced the audience and said, "Hi. We will be singing, "I've had the time of my life."

The music started. Ruby looked at Mulan and nodded at her. Mulan gave a small smile back.

Ruby began the song:

" _Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before"_

A few guys started cheering and whistling.  
Mulan sighed nervously and began to sing:

" _If I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you"  
_Ruby smiled at Mulan and then sang:

" _'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you"_

Ruby continued to sing this fast part of the song, since Mulan wasn't too familiar with this song. She mainly knew to chorus part:

" _I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy"_

For _'Fantasy'_ Mulan sang with Ruby.  
Mulan now sang:  
 _"You're the one thing."_

Ruby finished the line:

" _I can't get enough of."_

Mulan smiled, getting into the song:

 _So I'll tell you something."_

Then they both sang:

" _This could be love because  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you"_  
The two were really into the song at this point. They were moving around the stage and dancing together as they sang.

Hook and Emma walked in together and saw them up on stage.

" _With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say "Stay with me  
Tonight." Just remember_

 _You're the one thing_  
 _I can't get enough of_  
 _So I'll tell you something_  
 _This could be love because_

 _'Cause I had the time of my life_  
 _And I've searched through every open door_  
 _Till I've found the truth_  
 _And I owe it all to you."_

The crowd cheered for them. Many were on their feet. Emma and Hook clapped for them too.

Ruby and Mulan stood next to each other and their foreheads touched. "This was great," Mulan said to Ruby. Ruby tilted away from Mulan and looked at her. She brushed Mulan's hair back and kissed her on the lips. The crowd's cheering got louder.


End file.
